


Sentimental Train

by writersboredom



Series: Love Live x AKB48 & Nogizaka/Keyakizaka/Hinatazaka46 [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fan Continuation, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, New Aqours, Post-Canon, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unofficial Sequel, What-If, basically a continuation to over the rainbow, i guess, i think, the new group in this is probably not going to be the new saint snow sorry, this may or may not be indirect promotion for 48 and 46 groups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersboredom/pseuds/writersboredom
Summary: I never would have imagined until nowThat such painful mornings would comeCan I blame my throbbing heart?I'm ready to scream everything I've been holding backIf I bring my true feelings out into the openWould the confusion in my heart disappear?All the days of waiting, unable to do anything, are likeA sentimental train
Relationships: Kazuno Leah/Kurosawa Ruby
Series: Love Live x AKB48 & Nogizaka/Keyakizaka/Hinatazaka46 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765408
Kudos: 4





	Sentimental Train

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Live! Snowfall!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612508) by [WoobyWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter). 



> Also based off of the MV for AKB48's Sentimental Train and different 48 and 46 related events.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Over The Rainbow, a new story begins.

"Aqours will not be participating in any activities as school idols until further notice."

Everyone who saw that video was shocked by those news. Aqours was already becoming one of the biggest groups in the school idol world, yet they decided to halt any future activities.

Mari, one of the former members of the group decided to send the remaining members to different schools, so that they could have new experiences (or at least that's what they said).

Due to this, the members of Aqours decided to take a break from their school idol activities so that they could figure everything out. Especially since they could be sent to another region, and that could cause a lot of problems if those members decided to stay in the group. So no one knew what Aqours would look like in the future.

Meanwhile, Kazuno Leah had been trying (and failing) to make a new idol group.

It might as well be because of the high expectations her experience as a school idol had left, but the members felt pressured to the point where all of them gave up and left. Leah was considering giving up too, but she had already promised herself that she would continue, even if that meant going solo. Even if she no longer expected anything of herself.

Choose a number between 1 and 3. That will determine which overture you will have to listen to. You can listen to all of them if you want. (Kind of like an intro. Only 46 overtures because they are the only ones that I can insert in this situation without it feeling wrong.) 

1- Hinatazaka46 Overture (日向坂46)  
2- Keyakizaka46 Overture (欅坂46)  
3- Nogizaka46 Overture (乃木坂46)  
(I wrote the Kanji/Hiragana (in Hinatazaka's case?) because the overtures are easier to find that way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was short (and kinda bad). Before you start asking, Yes, this is some sort of epilogue story to Sunshine. Also, every song referenced here (in this story) is from Love Live, 48G and 46G. Just to make it clear. The next chapter should be longer.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
